1st Warrior Games
by Sheep4432
Summary: The Dark Forest has defeated all the clans, the new rule is that the six clans must send 2 apprentices as tributes to fight to the death in the arena to show that there won't ever be a revolution.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**  
The screams of cats good and evil sounded throughout the battlefield. Skyclan, Thunderclan, Windclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan, and even Starclan joined the fight. The dead and endless cats of the Dark Forest battled once more. Then, three more days of endless battling followed, the Dark Forest killed every leader and rebellious cat there was. They sealed off the entrance to Starclan, so they couldn't get nine lives and brought the remaining Starclan cats back to life. Clawfang controlled all of this and he also created the Warrior Games,in which 2 tributes from every clan are chosen and put in an arena to fight to the death to remind every cat that there will never be a revolution. When cats are apprentices they are chosen,no younger or no older. The six clans Skyclan, Starclan, Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, and Riverclan are all broken-souled as the coming of the 1st Warrior Games arrives.


	2. The Reaping

**Thunderclan**  
Iceglare padded toward Thunderclan territory. She was ready to choose poor apprentices to fight to the death.  
"Greetings Iceglare."Brownstar meowed to her as she reached the camp.  
She ignored him and padded up to the Highrock. The Thunderclan cats spread out before her.  
"As you all know,"She meowed."two tributes must be sent to the arena and I am to choose who."  
She stared down at the dull faces before her.  
"Step forward apprentices!"She commanded.  
All of them were hesitant to do so.  
"Groups."She called out.  
They separated into two groups. Girls and boys. She surveyed the apprentices before her.  
"The first apprentice is,"She meowed."Faithpaw."  
A pale cream she-cat stepped forward. Her blue eyes trembled as if she was about to cry. She climbed onto the Highrock with her.  
"The next one shall be,"She meowed."Duskpaw."  
A well-muscled black pelted tom stepped forward. He leaped onto the Highrock in five powerful leaps. He dipped his head to her and joined Faithpaw. For a moment she saw his eyes, they were piercing amber.  
"This season's tributes are Faithpaw and Duskpaw."She meowed,loudly.  
Then, she led the way to the newly remodeled Dark Forest.

**Windclan**  
The wind rippled his pelt. When he was in this clan he almost ripped the other clans to shreds,but now he was here to choose puny apprentices to fight to the death. He walked past the clan leader, Whitestar. He leaped onto Tallrock,proudly.  
"Windclan."He addressed the broken-hearted clan."I am here to choose two tributes."  
"One boy and one girl."He meowed.  
The apprentices shuffled into two groups.  
"The first tribute shall be,"He gazed at a group."Dawnpaw."  
A golden she-cat padded up to Tallrock. Her blue eyes dull.  
"The next tribute will be,"He stared hard at the other group."Rowanpaw."  
A small brown-furred tom padded up to Tallrock.  
"This season's tribute will be Rowanpaw and Dawnpaw."He called out.  
Then,he motioned for them to follow him as he led them to camp.

**Shadowclan**

It felt nice to be in the shade of pine trees again.

"Ravenpelt."The cats bowed to her as she got to the Shadowclan camp.

She leaped onto the addressing boulder.

"The reaping shall begin!"She meowed.

The cats before her gathered in two groups.

"The first apprentice shall be,"She meowed"Scorchpaw!"

"No!"A she-cat in the audience screamed.

"I volunteer!"A sudden outburst came from another tom.

"Well,well,well,we have our first volunteer."She meowed calmly."Oakpaw."

He was a brown tom with grass-green eyes.

"Next one shall be,"She meowed."Squirrelpaw!"

A small cinnamon she-cat with sky-blue eyes stepped forward.

"The apprentices shall be Squirrelpaw and Oakpaw!"She meowed loudly.

She flicked her tail and guided the small apprentices back to the Dark Forest.

**Skyclan**

Mothtooth padded toward the Skyclan border. Skyclan was the newest clan, so she would have little to choose from. When she got to the Skyclan camp, there were barely any cats in there. She jumped on top of the addressing rock.

"All Skyclan cats!"She addressed the clan."The 1st Warrior Games will start soon."

"I'm here to choose which apprentices get to go."She meowed.

Staring down at the apprentices,two caught her eye.

"Shrewpaw."She meowed."And Hazelpaw."

"These two apprentices will be tributes from Skyclan."She meowed firmly.

Then,she guided the two to the Dark Forest.

**Starclan**

Spiderstep raced toward the Starclan camp. He quickly leaped onto the addressing rock.

"All Starclan members."He meowed."I am here to choose two apprentice tributes for the 1st Warrior Games."

"And the tributes shall be,"He meowed happily."Scarpaw and Morningpaw."

Two small apprentices stepped forward from the two groups. He jumped down from the rock and leaded the way to the Dark Forest.

**Riverclan**

The feel of the smooth stones brought back many memories. He slid into the feel of the cold water against his pelt made him think back when he killed dozens of cats in this river. He slid out and reached the other side. A Riverclan patrol came and ushered him to the camp with unsheathed claws and gritted teeth. He finally got to the camp.

"I hope you had a safe time getting here,Otterfall"Emberstar greeted him.

"I did."He replied icily.

"Riverclan cats!"He meowed."Time for the reaping!"

He stared at the two small groups.

"The first tribute shall be Foxpaw!"He meowed.

The small orange-furred tom's green eyes glittered with fear.

"The second tribute shall be Willowpaw."He meowed.

A gray-furred she-cat stepped up, her icy blue eyes glittered with delight.

"The apprentices from Riverclan shall be Willowpaw and Foxpaw!"

He guided them toward the Dark Forest.


	3. Faithpaw

**Finally!-Sheep4432**

Tributes

Thunderclan

She-cat:Faithpaw-pale cream she-cat with blue eyes

Tom:Duskpaw-well-muscled black-furred tom with piercing amber eyes

Windclan

She-cat:Dawnpaw-golden-furred she-cat with blue eyes

Tom: Rowanpaw-small brown-furred tom with blue eyes

Shadowclan

She-cat:Squirrelpaw-small cinnamon she-cat with sky-blue eyes

Tom:Oakpaw-brown tom with grass-green eyes

Skyclan

She-cat:Hazelpaw-brown-furred she-cat with golden eyes

Tom:Shrewpaw-light brown-furred tom with dark brown eyes

Starclan

She-cat:Morningpaw-golden-furred she-cat with shining blue eyes

Tom:Scarpaw-dark brown-furred tom with a scar across his left flank and icy cold blue eyes

Riverclan

She-cat:Willowpaw-gray-furred she-cat with icy blue eyes

Tom:Foxpaw-orange-furred tom with green eyes

Faithpaw

When they chose her for a tribute her heart literally stopped beating._I have no chance against anybody_.She was just a small cat._I can do nothing_.When they got to the Dark Forest she wrinkled her nose in ground was marshy and trees were bare(it was leaf-bare). They kept walking. _How long does this go?_ She looked at Duskpaw. He was so confident and strong. _I bet he's going to win_. Finally, they reached a small clearing.

"Fangtooth."Iceglare addressed him."Who do you bring?"

"Iceglare."He meowed."I have here Rowanpaw and Dawnpaw."

"Well,here's Faithpaw and Duskpaw."She meowed.


	4. Rowanpaw

**Yay!Something Exciting!-Sheep4432**

**Tributes**

Thunderclan

She-cat:Faithpaw-pale cream she-cat with blue eyes

Tom:Duskpaw-well-muscled black-furred tom with piercing amber eyes

Windclan

She-cat:Dawnpaw-golden-furred she-cat with blue eyes

Tom: Rowanpaw-small brown-furred tom with blue eyes

Shadowclan

She-cat:Squirrelpaw-small cinnamon she-cat with sky-blue eyes

Tom:Oakpaw-brown tom with grass-green eyes

Skyclan

She-cat:Hazelpaw-brown-furred she-cat with golden eyes

Tom:Shrewpaw-light brown-furred tom with dark brown eyes

Starclan

She-cat:Morningpaw-golden-furred she-cat with shining blue eyes

Tom:Scarpaw-dark brown-furred tom with a scar across his left flank and icy cold blue eyes

Riverclan

She-cat:Willowpaw-gray-furred she-cat with icy blue eyes

Tom:Foxpaw-orange-furred tom with green eyes

**Rowanpaw**

He stared at the other tributes before him._Might as well make some friends._

"Hi, my name is Rowanpaw."He meowed cheerfully.

"I'm Faithpaw."The cream cat meowed.

"Name's Duskpaw."The black tom meowed roughly.

"I'm Dawnpaw."The tribute from his clan meowed.

Duskpaw seemed to size them up and deciding who to kill first. Faithpaw seemed friendly, but she might already be Duskpaw's ally. _Maybe Dawnpaw would be an ally_. Another group of tributes came into the clearing. Their scent smelled like pine. _Shadowclan_.

"Who do you bring,Ravenpelt?"Iceglare meowed.

"Oakpaw and Squirrelpaw."Ravenpelt meowed.

"I'm Rowanpaw."He greeted."This is Faithpaw, Duskpaw, and Dawnpaw."

He pointed at each with his tail in turn. Four more groups came and he had to introduce everybody. So,there was Faithpaw, Duskpaw, Dawnpaw, Squirrelpaw, Oakpaw, Hazelpaw, Shrewpaw, Morningpaw, Scarpaw, Willowpaw and Foxpaw. They were led to another place. It was a big clearing.

"Here you're going to train to fight."Mothtooth meowed."So you may go start."

"We will show you where you're going to sleep later."Spiderstep meowed.


	5. Test(Part 1)

**Tributes**

Thunderclan

She-cat:Faithpaw-pale cream she-cat with blue eyes

Tom:Duskpaw-well-muscled black-furred tom with piercing amber eyes

Windclan

She-cat:Dawnpaw-golden-furred she-cat with blue eyes

Tom: Rowanpaw-small brown-furred tom with blue eyes

Shadowclan

She-cat:Squirrelpaw-small cinnamon she-cat with sky-blue eyes

Tom:Oakpaw-brown tom with grass-green eyes

Skyclan

She-cat:Hazelpaw-brown-furred she-cat with golden eyes

Tom:Shrewpaw-light brown-furred tom with dark brown eyes

Starclan

She-cat:Morningpaw-golden-furred she-cat with shining blue eyes

Tom:Scarpaw-dark brown-furred tom with a scar across his left flank and icy cold blue eyes

Riverclan

She-cat:Willowpaw-gray-furred she-cat with icy blue eyes

Tom:Foxpaw-orange-furred tom with green eyes

**Test(Part 1)**

"Now you will show the judges your strengths," Otterfall mewed. "Don't worry, only the judges will see what you're showing them. At the end we will announce the scores. 12 is the highest. Good luck."

All the cats were sitting quietly, waiting their turn. "Faithpaw, please go to the stadium for judging." the speakers announced. Faithpaw stood up with shaking legs and walked over towards the stadium.

"What are you going to show us?"Iceglare mewed. "I'm going to sort herbs and swim." she meowed. Faithpaw walked over to the rock and grabbed a few herbs and placed them around. "This pile are healing herbs,"she flicked her tail. "And this pile are poisonous herbs." Then,she stepped into the creek and started treading water. She ducked underneath the water and nipped at an invisible warrior's foot. Then,she swam towards where the back of the dummy warrior was and slashed a good sized mark on it's back. She then swam out of the bank and shook her fur to let the water splash around. Finally, she dipped her head to the judges and padded outside.

"Duskpaw, you may go into the stadium to present to the judges." Duskpaw rose, his muscles rippling, and padded towards the stadium. He dipped his head towards the judges. "You may begin." Iceglare meowed. He walked over towards the warrior dummies, and crouched. His fur was risen and it made him look twice his size, his eyes were amber slits glaring at the warriors. Duskpaw walked in a circle, eyeing carefully, then suddenly attacked one. His claws raked the dummy's throat and bit down as hard as he could on the flank.

He moved onto the next one and the next one and the one after that. All of his skills that his father and his mentor had taught him shredded every single one. When there were none left, he looked around at the heap of stuffing, bowed, and left.

"Dawnpaw, you may now enter the stadium." She stood up, and with incredible agility sprinted towards the stadium. "You may begin Dawnpaw,"Otterfall mewed. Dawnpaw took a deep breath. _I can do this._ She ran as fast as she could towards the agility course,which was on the other side of the stadium. Her legs moved without her even controlling them, her head cleared, and for the first time, she found hope. Hope that she had a possibility of winning, she could go back home. The judges were eyeing her. She did the entire course the best she could, her eyes weren't dull anymore, they were bright blue with energy.

"Rowanpaw, you may now enter the stadium." With one last glance at Squirrelpaw he entered the stadium with his head held high. "What will do for us today Rowanpaw?" Iceglare mewed. Rowanpaw calmed his voice before he spoke, "Today I will hunt for you. Birds, mice, voles, and rabbits." Trees rose from the ground and and there were prey everywhere. Rowanpaw took a step, half the prey ran away, he had stepped on a stick. T_hat was extremely stupid! FOCUS ROWANPAW_. Then he thought of his home, the moors. He crouched and eyed an extremely plump vole, just the sight made his mouth water. Rowanpaw stalked the vole until he pounced and with one bite, killed it. Rowanpaw's training took over from there, he killed every piece of prey he saw. When he was done the trees went back to the ground, he didn't wait to see the expression of the judges, he left.

"Oakpaw, you may now enter the stadium." He moved gracefully towards the stadium doors. "Ahhh, the volunteer." one of the judges said. Oakpaw didn't know which one said it, he headed towards the swimming pool. He felt the judges radiate in surprise. _They think RiverClan cats are the only ones who can swim, think again_. He dipped his paw into the water, then slid into the water in a graceful movement. He automatically started treading water. Then, he let his muzzle only show outside of the water. He swam back and forth again and again. He knew the judges were getting tired of this. _What if this move doesn't work? I don't think I've practiced enough_. He started swimming toward the bottom of the creek. When he reached it he changed direction and started kicking upwards. Close to the top of the creek now. He forced all he got in the last kick and shot upwards. Remembering something he snapped his jaws at an invisible enemy's flank and then kicked at the flank again to do an air somersault. He came down to the water front paws first. Finally, he stepped out of the creek and padded out the stadium's doors.

"Hazelpaw, you may now enter the stadium." Hazelpaw stood up on trembling feet and padded toward the stadium. "What are you going to do?"Iceglare meowed. "I'm going to jump trees." She meowed confidently. _This I can do_. Trees sprouted everywhere. She spotted an easy climbing tree and leaped onto it. She easily climbed to the top. Carefully, she stepped out of the leaves and onto a sturdy branch. She spotted a thick sturdy branch without many leaves and leaped on it and quickly leaped onto another. She kept on doing this again and again. 3 mannequin cats were underneath 3 different trees. She carefully leaped onto the tree on top of the first mannequin. Steadying herself on the branch, she thought of all the battle moves she knew. _The branch swing_. She unsheathed her claws and securely locked her hind claws to the thin branch. She fell foward onto the mannequin and raked it's face with razor sharp claws. Then with a lot of effort, she finally was able to get back on the branch. She leaped to another thin branch on top of another mannequin. Silently, she unsheathed her claws and leaped from the branch. Her claws shredded the mannequin quickly. She raced toward where the other mannequin was, she pounced on it quickly and sliced it. Finally, she bowed to the judges and went out the doors.

**-Huntergirl**

**-Sheep4432**


	6. Test(Part 2)

Tributes

Thunderclan

She-cat:Faithpaw-pale cream she-cat with blue eyes

Tom:Duskpaw-well-muscled black-furred tom with piercing amber eyes

Windclan

She-cat:Dawnpaw-golden-furred she-cat with blue eyes

Tom: Rowanpaw-small brown-furred tom with blue eyes

Shadowclan

She-cat:Squirrelpaw-small cinnamon she-cat with sky-blue eyes

Tom:Oakpaw-brown tom with grass-green eyes

Skyclan

She-cat:Hazelpaw-brown-furred she-cat with golden eyes

Tom:Shrewpaw-light brown-furred tom with dark brown eyes

Starclan

She-cat:Morningpaw-golden-furred she-cat with shining blue eyes

Tom:Scarpaw-dark brown-furred tom with a scar across his left flank with icy cold blue eyes

Riverclan

She-cat:Willowpaw-gray-furred she-cat with icy blue eyes

Tom:Foxpaw-orange-furred tom with green eyes

**Test**

"Shrewpaw, please come to the stadium." Shrewpaw got up and padded toward the stadium. Fear filled his stomach. "What are you going to show us?"Iceglare mewed. "I'm going to show you hunting."He meowed. Dozens of birds suddenly filled the skies. He crouched down and leaped at an injured bird. His paws clapped around the bird's neck and he brought it down with so much force that it died. He used all the hunting skills he knew and killed every single bird in the arena. Finally, he padded out of the arena confidently.

"Morningpaw, please come to the stadium." Morningpaw got up and raced toward the stadium. "What are you going to show us?" Iceglare mewed. "I'm going to do the agility course. Many thorn bushes, hoops, and rivers appeared. She raced toward the start and easily leaped over the river in a graceful movement. _That was perfect. FOCUS!_ She rounded the corner with ease. Then, she tried to jump through the hoop. She slammed into the hoop ring. Laughter came from the audience box. Gritting her teeth, she leaped over the hoop and finished the course. Finally, she bowed to the judges and left the stadium.

"Scarpaw, enter the stadium." Scarpaw strided toward the stadium confidently. "What are you going to show us?"Iceglare meowed. "I'm going to show you my battle skills." Mannequins appeared out of nowhere. He sliced through each of them with razor sharp claws. _Slice. Roll. Leap. Kick. Left. Right. Ear. Face. Unbalance._ His brain went into autopilot mode. When he was done mannequin body's were scattered everywhere. He bowed to the judges and left the stadium.

"Willowpaw, please report to the stadium." Willowpaw padded toward the stadium, hackles raised. "What are you going to show us?" Iceglare meowed. "I'm going to show you my battle skills."She meowed eagerly. Mannequins appeared. She sliced through three of them, then went into frenzy mode. She sliced, tackled, and unbalanced every single mannequin in a matter of minutes. Finally, she bowed to the judges and left the stadium.

"Foxpaw, please report to the stadium." Foxpaw padded toward the stadium. "What are you going to show us?"Iceglare meowed. "I'm going to show you my medicine skills and habitat skills. Two rocks appeared with herbs in the middle. He quickly sorted them from non-poisonous and poisonous. He snatched some sticks from the ground and leaned them on a big sturdy tree. He grabbed some reeds and weaved them through the habitat like Riverclanners. Then, he clawed some moss, rolled it up, carried it, and made nests out of it. Finally, he bowed to the judges and left the stadium.

"Squirrelpaw, please come to the stadium." Squirrelpaw jumped because she wasn't expecting it. She made her way towards the stadium. "What are you going to show us?"Iceglare meowed. "I'm going to show you my tree climbing skills." Squirrelpaw announced. She leaped onto an easy tree, then started to leap from tree to tree silently. "Like a real squirrel."one of judges muttered. She kept on climbing and leaping till her legs ached. I need a good finish. A mannequin appeared. She stood on the branch above it. Leaping onto the mannequin, she scraped and sliced it's flanks till it was a pile of stuffing. Finally, she bowed to the judges and raced out.


	7. Results

**Results**

All the apprentices eagerly stared at the screen. Their scores will be showed in a matter of seconds. Faithpaw's face flashed across the screen. The number 8 showed next to it. Duskpaw's face showed next. The number 10 showed next to his. Dawnpaw flashed across the screen with a big 7. Rowanpaw showed with a 8. Oakpaw flashed next with a 10. Hazelpaw had a 9 and Shrewpaw had a 6. Morningpaw got a 5. Scarpaw had a 7. Willowpaw had a 11. Foxpaw had a small 6. Squirrelpaw suprisingly got a 12. All of them were happy with their scores except for Morningpaw.

Squirrelpaw was really surprised when she got a 12. _All I did was jump trees, but I am a Shadowclan cat_. She walked back to her nest. Her allies Rowanpaw and Oakpaw were already there. "A 12, good job." Oakpaw praised her. "I bet Duskpaw and Willowpaw are mad." Rowanpaw mewed happily. "He was close though, a 10." She reasoned. "Willowpaw got a 11." "But you got a 12." Oakpaw replied. "Let's start our plan." Squirrelpaw mewed. "I think we should go for the Cornoucopia first. It's our best chance." "But it might be dangerous." Rowanpaw mewed. "We could just go in the forest and collect things there." Oakpaw mewed. "Maybe."Squirrelpaw meowed. "We'll think about it after the chariots." Rowanpaw ended the conversation.

Duskpaw was steaming mad at that brat from Shadowclan. _He got a 10. Just a 10. Willowpaw got a 11. One point higher_. He paced around his nest waiting for her to show up, so they could talk strategy. She finally showed up very cheerfully. "Finally!" He mewed"Where were you?" "Just somewhere." She meowed." "Now let's talk strategy." He meowed." We should run straight toward the Cornoucopia and kill every cat we find and guard it." "Good plan." She meowed. "But we must also target the weakest and pick them off." "Like Morningpaw." He meowed. "So, we go kill anyone who goes for the Cornoucopia, then target Morningpaw if we haven't killed her yet." "Exactly." She mewed happily.

"Want to be allies?" Dawnpaw asked Faithpaw. "I mean we both got pretty low scores." "Sure." She meowed. "I was hoping that somebody would ask. I don't like doing it alone."

The remaining non-allied cats are Hazelpaw, Shrewpaw, Morningpaw, and Foxpaw.


	8. The Showing

"And we present the Thunderclan tributes! Please welcome Faithpaw and Duskpaw!"Iceglare mews into the microphone. All the cats cheer wildly for Faithpaw and Duskpaw. Faithpaw's creamy coat has been fluffed with such softness her inner beauty shines from within and Duskpaw's coat is shining like coal and his amber eyes show courage and strength.

"And now for Windclan! Here comes Dawnpaw and Rowanpaw!" The crowd is still cheering wildly, some craning heads to see the cats arriving on their chariots. Dawnpaw's creamy fur looks as soft as a moss nest and her brilliant blue eyes shine with hope, Rowanpaw brown fur and his blue eyes both show a surge of hope and courage.

"Shadowclan presents your two tributes! Squirrelpaw and Oakpaw!" This time the crowd is cheering so loudly that tributes can't hear themselves think. Squirrelpaw's cinnamon fur is gleaming in the spotlight and her blue eyes dart back and forth full of curiousity. Oakpaw doesn't show any facial expression, he stands there glimmering with courage, the crowd knows he's here to win.

"Skyclan's two tributes Hazelpaw and Shrewpaw arrive!" Hazelpaw's brown fur looks as creamy as chocolate and her golden eyes show no fear, meanwhile Shrewpaw's light brown fur shines but his dark brown eyes filled with worry.

"Starclan's two tributes... Morningpaw and Scarpaw!" Morningpaw's brown fur and and blue eyes are flattened and dull, as if she were trying to make herself invisible while it's just attracting more attention. Scarpaw scowls as his dark brown fur and his piercing blue eyes startle anyone who looks at him, his scar shows his experience in fighting.

"And finally...Riverclan's tributes Willowpaw and Foxpaw!" Willowpaw's icy blue eyes shine with pride and shame at the same time, but her silky gray fur attracts the attention of many. Foxpaw orange fur and green eyes glint with sadness but don't show any fear.

Iceglare let's the crowd settle down a bit before talking again. "Now everyone, welcome to the 1st annual Warrior Games! I hope everyone found the campsite all right and their clans are okay. Today we will be interviewing all the tributes and to help you know who you should bet on!" The crowd goes wild by yelling out names, cheering for the tributes from their clan.

"Okay let's start with Faithpaw!" Faithpaw gets up from her seat and pads over to the stage, the crowd is silent.

"1st question! How do you feel about the Warrior Games? Do you think you can win?"

Faithpaw thinks over this question a little bit, then replies, "I may not be the strongest warrior, but I know my herbs and I can fight. I _won't _be the first one down."

"How inspiring! Did you ever think about what would happen if you got chosen at the reaping?"

"I did. I told myself I had to stay strong and I couldn't lose, I had to go back home."

"Are you going back home for anyone specifically?"

"My mother and my mentor, I was a medicine cat apprentice." Faithpaw falters as she talks.

"Well, that's all the time we have today. Good luck!" Iceglare mews. "Now it's Duskpaw's turn!"

Duskpaw rises from this seat, his teeth are clenched and his eyes are solid. "Hello."

"Hi there! So today we're going to talk about the Warrior Games and how you feel about them. Do you think you can win?"

"I know I can win as long as I try my best. I can fight, I know basic herbs, I have good chances."

"When you got chosen what were the first thoughts in your mind?"

"I have to win."

"It's always good to have courage. Are you going to try to go home for anyone special?"

"There's a girl I've been trying to impress."

"Ooh, can you tell us who this girl is?"

"I've seen her a few times, but it isn't possible."

"And why is that?"

"One, she's from a different clan. And two, she's here with me."

The crowd starts to murmur and they wonder who she is. "Settle down now." Iceglare mews. "Well good luck to you, my young gentleman!"


	9. Showing(Part 2)

**Sorry I sometimes don't have time to upload-Sheep4432, planning a new series in mind...**

**The Showing(Part 2)**

"Dawnpaw!" Iceglare meowed cheerfully. Dawnpaw got up from her seat, her golden fur was combed nicely and her face showed no emotion. "Take a seat, Dawnpaw!" She meowed."Now, for the first question. Do you think you can win the Warrior Games?" "Maybe. Maybe not." Dawnpaw answered smoothly. Iceglare leaned over and whispered "This is a yes or no question, Dawnpaw. Answer and give the audience something to think about or you will disappear anonymously." Dawnpaw gulped, but still showed no expression and she was careful to hide her fear scent. "Yes." She answered confidently."I have an ally." Iceglare leaned over "You won't be the first to die." Then, Iceglare mewed,"Confidence may be the key to winning." "What about skill?" Dawnpaw asked. "Skill is one thing, but if you don't believe in your skills then you won't use them." She answered. "Now, let's not turn me into a mentor." She mewed. "Next question, who was your best friend in your clan?" "What kind of question is that?" Dawnpaw countered. "Rebellious spirits can be broken easily." Iceglare warned her quietly. "My best friend was Hollypaw. She was so nice, kind spirited, but she stuck to the rules a lot." "Interesting." Iceglare's eyes glittered with evilness."That's all the time we have for today."

"Rowanpaw!" Iceglare meowed cheerfully. He got up and padded towards Iceglare. He sat down in front of her. _Sponsors_. He sat up straight and put no expression on his face. "Hello there Rowanpaw!" She greeted. "Hello, Iceglare." He said her name with a hint of bitterness."Well, our fine little gentleman." "You put me in this game, Iceglare." He hissed. "Mind your manners." She growled. "No, you're scared, scared of how the Dark Forest might react, if you don't train us." He taunted. She growled and her icy blue eyes became angrier and smaller. Her mouth was twitching, when she usually got mad. She unsheathed her thorn sharp claws and dug them into the ground. "Come and get me!" Rowanpaw meowed, unmoving. Iceglare flicked her tail and three bulky cats came. They grabbed him by his scruff and carried him away.

"Squirrelpaw!"Iceglare mewed, cheerfully. The small cinnamon she-cat padded onto the stage, head down. "Hello, why so sad?"Iceglare chuckled. Squirrelpaw glared at her, like trying to decide where to attack first. "First of all, are you feeling good that you got the best score out of the whole Warrior Games history?"Iceglare asked her, trying not to smile. "Yes, I feel a tiny bit confident."She answered. "Who did you think were potential allies? And don't be scared."Iceglare asked. "Rowanpaw, Willowpaw, and Oakpaw."She answered, calmly. "That's all the time we have for today!" Iceglare announced, then shooed Squirrelpaw off.

"Oakpaw!"The speakers announced. Oakpaw, on shaking legs made his way to the stage. "Hello there!" Iceglare greeted him. Oakpaw's fur was a shiny brown and they brushed his fur to look really soft. "How glad are you to be in the Warrior Games from a scale of 1-5?"Iceglare asked, chuckling. The crowd laughed as well. "Negative 5." He answered. Iceglare and the crowd laughed. "How happy were you when you got a 10?" Iceglare asked. "Extremely, because I know that I'm not a part of you because you're happy having a ton of strength and power."He answered. "Without the tongue twisters please." She mewed, frowning. He frowned deeply. "That's all the time we have for today!"She announced to the crowd.

**-Sheep4432**


	10. The Showing(Part 3)

_**Tributes**_

**Thunderclan**

She-cat:**Faithpaw**-pale cream she-cat with blue eyes

Tom:**Duskpaw**-well-muscled black-furred tom with piercing amber eyes

**Windclan**

She-cat:**Dawnpaw**-golden-furred she-cat with blue eyes

Tom: **Rowanpaw**-small brown-furred tom with blue eyes

**Shadowclan**

She-cat:**Squirrelpaw**-small cinnamon she-cat with sky-blue eyes

Tom:**Oakpaw**-brown tom with grass-green eyes

**Skyclan**

She-cat:**Hazelpaw**-brown-furred she-cat with golden eyes

Tom:**Shrewpaw**-light brown-furred tom with dark brown eyes

**Starclan**

She-cat:**Morningpaw**-golden-furred she-cat with shining blue eyes

Tom**:Scarpaw**-dark brown-furred tom with a scar across his left flank with icy cold blue eyes

**Riverclan**

She-cat:**Willowpaw**-gray-furred she-cat with icy blue eyes

Tom:**Foxpaw**-orange-furred tom with green eyes

The Showing(Part 3)

"Hazelpaw!"the speakers announced. The brown-furred she-cat,on shaking legs, padded up to the stage. Iceglare was sitting across from her, she had clean smooth white fur and icy blue eyes. She sat across from Iceglare and waited for the first question.

"Hello there, Hazelpaw!"Iceglare mewed,"Are you ready for the Warrior Games?"

"I don't want to be overconfident."Hazelpaw answered.

"Yes, overconfidence can bring you down."Iceglare mewed,"What were you feeling when you wereon the chariot ride?"

"I wanted to show everybody what a Skyclanner could do."She answered.

"And, that's all the time we have for today for, Hazelpaw."Iceglare announced, shooing away Hazelpaw with her tail.

"Shrewpaw!"Iceglare mewed, cheerfully. Shrewpaw stood up and padded towards the stage.

"Hello there, Shrewpaw!"Iceglare mewed.

"Hi."Shrewpaw mewed.

"Don't be so sad, this is my show, now first question, what is your weakness?"She mewed.

"Um... Am I even supposed to tell you?"He asked.

"Yes." She answered, her icy eyes burned holes into his face.

"I can't swim."He lied.

"We need to get the show on the road, so bye!"She announced.

Shrewpaw padded out of the stage.

"Morningpaw!"Iceglare mewed. Morningpaw padded forward, quickly. "Now, hello there Morningpaw."Iceglare mewed. "Hi, Iceglare."Morningpaw mewed. "What do you think is your chance of being the first one killed in the Warrior Games?"Iceglare asked. "99% chance."Morningpaw answered. "You shouldn't be un-confident."Iceglare mewed,"Now, I need Scarpaw!"

Scarpaw got up and brushed past Morningpaw. Her golden fur touching his brown fur. "How did you get that scar?"Iceglare asked, staring at it. He craned his head to see it. The scar shown bright against his dark fur. "I fell out of a tree, scraped me hard."He answered. "Now, I think most people want to know how you went to Starclan, I'm pretty sure that someone did it in the Battle of the Dark Forest."She mewed. "I went o Starclan fighting for my clan, Shadowclan, against you rogues."He spat. "Watch your tone with me."Iceglare mewed, glaring her famous glare. "Now that's all the time we have for today, so I need Willowpaw!"

Willowpaw passed Scarpaw with a smirk on her face and sat down across from Iceglare. "How did you feel when Squirrelpaw got a better score than you, Willowpaw?"Iceglare asked. "I felt so angered, yet happy because I wanted to see his face when I make him pay!"She answered, growling. "How did you feel when you got chosen as tribute for the Warrior Games."Iceglare asked. "I felt glad to show what Riverclan meant to me, I can't believe nobody has had that idea before."She mewed. "And now that's all the time we have for Willowpaw today, so let's meet her counterpart Foxpaw!"Iceglare announced.

Foxpaw stood up and walked to the stage. He was frightened on what they would ask him. "Hello Foxpaw!"She greeted him ,with a curt nod. He nodded back. "Now, we only have one question for you today! What is Riverclan like for you?"She asked. "It's fun because you can bask in the sun, swimming contests, hunt, and we can weave dens from reeds!" He sighed remembering the happy times.


	11. Day 1

**We may not be uploading once a day, 'cause we have homework and NaNoWriMo :)**

**Day 1**

Oakpaw got blinded by the sunlight. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. A golden Cornucopia stood in front of him. Food. Shelter. Water. Moss. He finally decided what to go for.

Dawnpaw stared at the golden Cornucopia. It sparkled in the sunlight. Get the food.

Willowpaw stared at Duskpaw for a second then let her attention rest on the Cornucopia with all the supplies they needed

Scarpaw stared at the bright Cornucopia and focused his attention on the green pack near him.

**5...4...3...2...1..GO!**

All the cats raced toward the Cornucopia and snatched everything they needed and ran away. Duskpaw was on Faithpaw, ready to kill her. Dawnpaw suddenly slammed into him and they both ran away.

"You good?" Rowanpaw asked Squirrelpaw. "A little tired." She panted. "Do you want to stop?" He asked. "Sure." She replied. "Oakpaw?" Rowanpaw called. "Not that loud." Squirrelpaw urgently whispered.

Oakpaw wandered around the moor. He accidently didn't run to the forest. He had tried to go back to the forest, but he heard Dawnpaw and Faithpaw talking when he got close and he would be outnumbered if he bumped into them.

Willowpaw nosed Duskpaw to his paws. "Nasty Dawnpaw." He muttered. "Where's Morningpaw?" She growled. "I think she ran to the marshes." "Then, let's go and get her." His eyes blazed with rage.

Morningpaw stepped carefully around the muddy puddles. When the games had started she had run straight into the marshes after she grabbed a leaf pile full of medicine and food.(Leaf piles are like cat backpacks made and weaved with leaves and reeds). The sky darkened as she walked. "Ugh! Why am I stuck here?" She mewed. "Yes, why are you stuck here?" A sudden flash of black and gray fur. Morningpaw slashed at the black. A sudden pain came from her leg. She looked down. _Mistake_.


	12. Day 2

**Day 2**

**BOOM!,** the cannon shot out. "One already dead." Oakpaw muttered, veering to the forest. "I think I smell a cat here!"An excited mew came from Duskpaw. With wide eyes, Oakpaw raced to the forest. "I can hear it running! It's so loud, it might be a fox!"He could hear Duskpaw taunting him from behind. "I can see it's tail in his legs, running away from us." Duskpaw laughed. He looked back. Willowpaw and Duskpaw were gaining on him fast, he needed a plan. Willowpaw can't climb and Duskpaw can't swim. He sighed and kept running, arcing his back, so he didn't tire easily. The forest! If he could make it and find them... Eyes shining, Oakpaw put more speed on his paws. His paws ached and his pads were sore. He rushed straight there. "Squirrelpaw! Rowanpaw!" He screamed, loudly. _Yeah, let the whole forest know we're here._

A flash of cinnamon fur and brown fur. Smiling, he ran harder. "Oakpaw, it's useless! Stop running!"Willowpaw's silky voice called out. He ran harder. "Now!"He screamed at the top of his lungs. Willowpaw got the message and raced to the side, but Duskpaw kept running ignoring everything, his eyes were blazing with fury. A shriek came from the black-furred tom. Rowanpaw, a Windclan cat, was an expert hunter when he was in Windclan. Rowanpaw had slammed into and bit Duskpaw with all his force. Duskpaw shrieked in rage and twisted around to where Rowanpaw was and bit him hard. Rowanpaw fell to the ground. His paw wound was bleeding badly.

Willowpaw came in and surprise attacked Squirrelpaw. Willowpaw raked her eyes and clawed her fiercely. Squirrelpaw climbed on top of Willowpaw and slammed her hind legs against her spine, with her front paws hooked tightly on her back. The place became war. Soon, the cats had injuries such as cuts to broken bones. Squirrelpaw dragged Rowanpaw and Oakpaw away from the battle. They all seated themselves in a cave and started trying to heal their wounds. "Oakpaw! Why did you lead them to us?" Squirrelpaw asked, angrily, licking her cut. "They were chasing me."He protested. "And you had to let the whole forest know! You could have just ran to the forest!"She screamed. "Calm down."Rowanpaw mewed, quietly. "What did you say?"Squirrelpaw whipped around and glared at Rowanpaw, expecting an answer. "I said calm down, so the whole forest won't know." He mewed. "I think the whole forest already knows!" She shrieked.


	13. Day 3

**Day 3**

A shriek split the air as as Morningpaw's sister stared at the lifeless body of the golden-furred she-cat at the Starclan camp. Her sister had already died and now she died again. "Twice dead. Twice to Starclan." She muttered. The other cats were mourning as well.

"Let's tear up Dawnpaw and Faithpaw." Duskpaw suggested. "Sure." Willowpaw agreed, getting to her paws. She sniffed the air, deeply. "They're that way." She said, pointing her snout in the direction. He smiled and the pair moved towards the two vulnerable cats.

"I thought I would die." Faithpaw said. "No problem, except the pair of them want me more." Dawnpaw chuckled. "Well, we'd better set up shelter and get some food, before we die." Faithpaw said. "I'll go find shelter." Dawnpaw volunteered. Faithpaw nodded and they separated in the moor.

"Horrible choice." Duskpaw grunted to Willowpaw, hiding behind a clump of tall grass. Willowpaw smiled and whispered, "I've got Faithpaw." He nodded and whispered, "My counterpart is dead." The two cats separated.

Duskpaw stalked Dawnpaw. Careful to make sure that Dawnpaw didn't see him. Careful to make sure her golden fur stayed in his sight. He smiled and his eyes grew maniac. As, she stopped to check out a cave. "Starclan." He muttered. He crept up on her. When he was close enough, he leaped at him and killed her, swiftly.

Willowpaw quickly raced toward Faithpaw and killed her, slowly. Faithpaw screeched and shrieked wildly. Willowpaw smiled and **BOOM!**, the cannon shot out. **BOOM!**, another cannon sounded.

Willowpaw met up with Duskpaw. "Dead?" She asked him. He nodded and they went hunting for their next victim.


	14. Day 4

**Nice little scene at the end with Willowpaw, Duskpaw, and Foxpaw-Sheep4432**

**Day 4**

"3 already dead." Squirrelpaw mewed, a tiny bit of fear in her voice. "I bet it's Duskpaw and Willowpaw's doing!" Oakpaw mewed, angrily. "Morningpaw, Dawnpaw, and Faithpaw. They're picking off the weak!" Rowanpaw exclaimed. "We'd better keep our spirits up, though. It's day 4 of the Warrior Games." Squirrelpaw mewed. Oakpaw suddenly sat down on the ground. Squirrelpaw turned around, she looked sad as well. Rowanpaw sat next to Oakpaw and lifted his head to the stars in the sky. "Oh, Starclan." Oakpaw muttered. "We have to go before they find us." Squirrelpaw mewed, scanning the area. The three cats got up and walked away, hoping to find shelter for the night.

Hazelpaw curled up in the oak tree. It was a tiring day for her. She had booby trapped the whole area around her. She fidgeted a lot. Finally, Hazelpaw sat up and lifted her head to look at Silverpelt. "Morningpaw, poor her, this is the second time she died." Hazelpaw murmured.

Scarpaw dug his claws into the pine tree. _Shadowclan_, he thought miserably. Finally, he sat on a branch. He lifted his head in triumph. Silverpelt reflected in his blue eyes. "I was once up there." He murmured.

Foxpaw ran down the riverbank. "I told you he would be here." Willowpaw's silky voice called out. He didn't dare look behind him, because he knew that Willowpaw would take that chance to kill him. He knew her better than anyone, because they were denmates. I_ can't believe she would actually kill me, after everything we've done together!_ He shook away the thought and the tears streaming down his face. He cleared his head and dived into the river. The cold water shocked him awake. Clumsily, he tried to swim. Gasping, he reached air. Foxpaw took a risky glance behind him and his eyes lit up with newfound energy. He swam his way to the other bank. Smiling slyly, he unsheathed his thorn sharp claws and waited for Willowpaw to catch up with him.

Willowpaw swam strongly, the icy cold water passed by her sleek gray fur. Her legs felt free at last. This was her home territory. Willowpaw reached the other bank, and lifted herself up. She shook her fur and all the water in her fur splattered the ground around her. A sudden flash of orange fur made her self-conscious of her situation. _Too late_, she thought. Her hind leg gave way under her and a cold claw touched her vulnerable neck. "You always miss my hind legs." Willowpaw scolded Foxpaw. Something pinned down her legs. She waited for the right time, when Foxpaw lifted his claw a little higher, so if she turned around the claw won't slash her neck. Willowpaw twisted around and heard Foxpaw yelp.

Foxpaw yelped as the body underneath him turned, and he fell flat on his side. A black figure stood on the bank of the river. He gulped and backed away from the bank. "Is it time to finish off this cat?" Duskpaw spat. "No." Willowpaw mewed, strongly. Duskpaw backed away, shocked. His hind legs sending a few rocks down to the river. "Why?" Duskpaw asked, frowning. Foxpaw turned tail and run, not sure what Willowpaw told Duskpaw. When he thought he was safe, he sat down and panted. A sudden shrieking and growling of a frenzied cat made him turn around. Duskpaw crashed out of an entrance of thorn bushes and leaped at Foxpaw. Foxpaw's green eyes were wide with fear. "Stop!" Willowpaw screamed, her voice was panicked.

Then, everything went in slow motion. Willowpaw racing to save Foxpaw from Duskpaw. Duskpaw's amber eyes, lovesick. The shriek of Willowpaw,as Duskpaw's claws pierced her stomach. Foxpaw stared as Willowpaw slumped to the ground, dead. He couldn't believe it. Foxpaw pressed his face to Willowpaw's cold fur. Duskpaw joined him and after a while, he lifted his head and stared hard at Foxpaw and mewed, his voice breaking, "Run. I'll spare you." Foxpaw raced away. Duskpaw lifted his head to Starclan and muttered something lost in the wind.


	15. Day 5

**Day 5**

**Sorry haven't posted in a while, got Writer's Block-Sheep4432**

Squirrelpaw padded through the forest, she was careful and silent when she walked. The trio had been attacked by a group of badgers a while back, because they were too loud. Squirrelpaw had taken most of the blow. Her shoulder still ached from that crushing blow.

"It's getting dark." Oakpaw mewed. Rowanpaw nodded in agreement. "Well, we can't sleep in any random caves anymore." She replied, glaring at Rowanpaw. He ducked his head in embarrassment. "We could sleep on the trees." Squirrelpaw added. "Sure." Oakpaw agreed, leaping at a thick, branched oak tree. Rowanpaw leaped at it as well, his hind legs fighting for a hold on the tree.

Squirrelpaw leaped on the tree, and clawed her way up, easily. "Hurry up, Rowanpaw!" Squirrelpaw called down to Rowanpaw. "I'm a Windclan cat!" He exclaimed, glaring at her. He went back to trying to climb the tree. Squirrelpaw groaned, and started to make a big leaf bed in a groove in the tree.

A howl erupted from the forest. Rowanpaw reached out a paw and heaved himself up into the groove. "Why?" He gasped. "Badger cave." She replied, and pushed a small chunk of meat towards him from the hunting Oakpaw did in the trees. He glared at her, and gobbled up the meat.

"Do you remember Willowpaw in the skies, yesterday?" Oakpaw asked. "Yes." Squirrelpaw replied, and turned over on the leaf bed, trying to get comfortable.

Foxpaw curled up in a hollow log. Thoughts of Willowpaw and Duskpaw swam in his mind. All of the memories he shared with her had surfaced to the top of his mind. A small tear dripped down his face. "Too many memories." He whispered to the Silverpelt, hoping that Willowpaw could hear him.


End file.
